Tokka vs. the World
Zurück zur Episodenliste Tokka vs. the World ("Tokka gegen die Welt") ist die 101. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die 23. Folge der vierten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|VatergefühleEines Tages im Versteck nimmt Raphael sich die Zeit, mit seinem kleinen Liebling Chompy ein wenig Monster-Angriff zu spielen, und hat dabei seinen Spaß - wenigstens bis Michelangelo und Ice Cream Kitty ihm unaufgefordert ins Zimmer platzen und unbedingt mitspielen wollen. Während ihrer Spielerei kommen die beiden Turtles auf Chompys Mutter Tokka zu sprechen, die bei ihrer ersten Begegnung von einer Supernova verschlungen wurde. Doch noch während sie diesem traurigen Gedanken nachhängen, rast gerade etwas Riesiges aus dem Weltall in Richtung Erde... und bei diesem Objekt handelt es sich um niemand anderes als die totgeglaubte Tokka! thumb|200px|Muttermonster auf ErdkursWährend die Turtles und Casey sich später eine neue Folge von Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew im Fernsehen anschauen und die Folgen von Aprils Begegnung mit Za-Naron diskutieren, lenkt Splinter ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eine dringende Nachrichtensendung, in der vom baldigen Eintreffen Tokkas auf der Erde berichtet wird. Angesichts dieser Krise ist die Rückgabe Chompys an seine Mutter natürlich sofort eine beschlossene Sache; doch es folgt schnell die Sorge, dass entweder Tokka in ihrer Wut wahrscheinlich auf der Erde Amok laufen wird, selbst wenn sie ihr Junges zurückbekommt, oder dass das irdische Militär zu gewaltsamen Gegenmaßnahmen greift, um Tokka zu stoppen. Um die Rückgabe zu ermöglichen, wird der Plan gefasst, ein Tarnschiff der Kraang zu besorgen; aber das wird dadurch erschwert, dass die einzigen verbliebenen Schiffe sich im Gebäude von ''TCRI'' unter der Aufsicht des irdischen Militärs befinden. Auf Caseys Vorschlag beschließen die Turtles, in das Gebäude einzubrechen und eines dieser Schiffe zu kapern. thumb|left|200px|Ein überraschendes WiedersehenMit Chompy im Schlepptau dringen die Turtles und Casey in TCRI ein, welches von der Earth Protection Force unter der Leitung von General Griffin besetzt gehalten wird. Während Casey und Michelangelo, die zur Sicherung des Rückzugs im Korridor zurückgelassen wurden, von einer eintreffenden Wachmannschaft überwältigt werden, schleichen Leonardo, Raphael und Donatello sich zum Hangar und in eins der Tarnschiffe. Ihr Startversuch bleibt jedoch nicht unbemerkt, und die Turtles werden von den EPF-Truppen abgeschossen. Bevor es aber zu einer gewalttätigen Konfrontation zwischen den beiden Gruppen kommen kann, erscheint ein unerwarteter Helfer auf der Bildfläche: Bishop, der sich als Botschafter zwischen den Utroms und den Menschen auf der Erde aufhält, um den Menschen bei ihrer technologischen Entwicklung gegen weitere Bedrohungen aus dem All zu helfen. thumb|200px|PräventivschlagAls Bishop aber von den Turtles erfährt, was Tokka zur Erde treibt, fordert er sie auf, ihm Chompy zu übergeben, weil er ihrem Urteilsvermögen in dieser Situation nicht traut; eine Aufforderung, der die Turtles nicht nachkommen wollen. Doch bevor der Streit zwischen ihnen richtig entfachen kann, erhalten sie die Nachricht, dass der Präsident einen Luftangriff auf Tokka angeordnet hat. Die Voreiligkeit dieser Operation, die natürlich kläglich scheitert, und die Erfahrungen der Turtles mit Tokka überzeugen Bishop davon, dass die Turtles die richtigen Leute sind, um die Sache zu einem guten Ende zu bringen. Als die EPF-Kommandos - auf Griffins Order hin - die Turtles stattdessen aufhalten wollen, hilft Bishop ihnen dabei, sich ein neues Kraang-Schiff zu besorgen und zu starten. thumb|left|200px|Die EPF schlägt zurück!Die drei Turtles entkommen mit dem Tarnschiff aus dem Gebäude und werden dabei Zeuge, wie Tokka gerade mitten in der Stadt landet und ihre Suche nach Chompy aufnimmt. Die Earth Protection Force nimmt den Kampf gegen das Monster auf, doch selbst mit den von ihnen erbeuteten Waffen der Kraang richten sie gegen Tokka gar nichts aus. Als die Turtles sich Tokka anzunähern versuchen, werden sie von ihrem Feueratem getroffen und zu einer Bruchlandung gezwungen. Um das Unternehmen zu einem erfolgreichen Ende bringen zu können, lenkt Leonardo die EPF-Truppen ab, während Donatello sich hastig daran macht, das Schiff wieder startklar zu machen. thumb|200px|Im Namen der Wissenschaft(?)Indessen erwachen Casey und Michelangelo auf zwei Tischen in einem Labor, wo sie von Griffin ins Verhör genommen werden. Dieser gelangt mit seiner Geduld bald an sein Ende und befiehlt seinen Wissenschaftlern, Michelangelo zu "Studienzwecken" zu sezieren. Im letzten Augenblick aber kann Casey sich mit seinem Elektroschocker von seinen Fesseln befreien und Michelangelo zu Hilfe kommen; doch er wird schnell wieder überwältigt und festgeschnallt, und nun will Griffin selbst Hand an seinen Gefangenen legen. Gerade da kommt Bishop hinzu, der vergeblich versucht hat, den Angriff der EPF auf Tokka zu stoppen und nun persönlich an Griffin appellieren will. Als Griffin sich weigert, Vernunft anzunehmen, greift Bishop notgedrungen zur Gewalt, stellt sich gegen Griffin und befreit seine gefangenen Freunde. thumb|left|200px|Liebe und VerantwortungDonatello hat in der Zwischenzeit das Schiff wieder in Gang bringen können und wagt nun - mit Raphael und Chompy an der Außenhülle - einen erneuten Anflug. Nachdem sie einen Angriff von Tokka ausweichen können, schafft Raphael es, Chompy seiner Mutter vor Augen zu bringen, was ihre Rampage beendet. Schweren Herzens verabschiedet Raphael sich von Chompy und überlässt ihn der Obhut seiner Mutter; doch als Chompy bei ihrer Trennung laut zu wehklagen beginnt, hält Tokka das Tarnschiff auf, gibt Chompy bereitwillig an Raphael zurück und verschwindet ohne weiteren Konflikt wieder ins Weltall. Natürlich muss Raphael sich fortan mit der Verantwortung für seinen kleinen Schützling auseinandersetzen, aber die Wiedervereinigung mit Chompy macht dies - selbst mit dem Gespött seiner Freunde und Brüder - für sie beide mehr als wett. Zitate *'Raphael': Tut mir leid, kleiner Kerl. Wir müssen dich wieder zu deiner Mama bringen. Du gehörst zu ihr. Es ist nicht so, dass du mir nichts bedeutest - ich meine, ich hab' dich wirklch gerne. Du bist mein kleiner Partner. Aber weisst du, als ein Ninja musst du manchmal fließen wie Wasser, und manchmal musst du dein Herz zu Stein machen. Trivia *Die geplante Ausstrahlung dieser Episode unterlief im Spätjahr 2016 einigen Programmänderungen. Ursprünglich war "Tokka vs. the World" als nächste Folge nach "The Power Inside Her" angekündigt, ehe am 24. November 2014 das Episodenprogramm geändert wurde und "The Revenge of the Super Shredder" und "Dead Dreams" als Folgetitel genannt wurden. Mit der Erstausstrahlung dieser Episode in Südkorea wurde das offizielle Programm somit nochmals umgeändert. *Diese Episode ist eine Hommage an das japanische [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaij%C5%AB Kaiju-Genre]. *Die Szene, in der Michelangelo im Fahrstuhl von TCRI mit seinen Nunchakus einen Beat anzuschlagen beginnt, spielt auf eine markante Szene im 2014 Film an. *Desgleichen ist die Szene im Sezierlabor von TCRI eine wahrscheinliche Referenz an die Folge "Worlds Collide - Part 2" der 2003 Serie, in der Agent Bishop sein offizielles Debüt hatte. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)